The King of Rock'n Roll
The King of Rock'n Roll is the first album by Daniel Lioneye released on September 26th, 2001 through Voskon Records and BMG. This marks the first release for the band and contains sound samples, back masking and other effects. Recording The recording for this album took only five days including mixing and mastering. At the time of going into the studio to record they only had three songs written to record. The final outcome of the sound is very, very raw. Below is an excerpt of an interview with Daniel Lioneye transcribed from the German interview on the web site. The production of the album is very raw and sharp, did you want to create an antipole to HIM? "We knew the studio production of the last HIM album was going to be a very expensive one, so with Lioneye I wanted to try something else, and all the mechanical technology in the studio had to sound raw where possible. There was no masterplan to start with, everything just went like it did, which can be heard best on the album. " How long did it take you to finish the album? "5 days including mixing and mastering." Track Listing # "The King of Rock'n Roll" - 2:58 # "Roller" - 3:57 # "Dope Danny" - 5:31 # "Never Been in Love (Till the Day I Die)" - 2:39 # "Eldorado Baby" - 3:11 # "Lonely Road" - 4:48 # "International P-Lover" - 3:22 # "We Gonna Rockin Tonight" - 8:29 # "Knockin on Heaven's Door" - 4:32 Album Credits * Daniel Lioneye would like to thank: * White Bolton, Laney, Gibson, Fender, Mantus & Lumikki, Nastanen, Hara, Vedrana, Kopro, Pygmi, Ile, Niko "gotma round" Haukkala, Aki & Kabuki, Suho, Juhani Merimaa, Joonas, Erkki, Ili, Zaida, Onikki (R.I.P.), Homo-Salminen, Badu, Antto, Kapa (R.I.P.), Talja, Linda, Juippi, Burton, Stora Mika, Apa (r.i.p.?), Solo, TT, Quatrocon, Runkikilta, Lost & Found (for your everlasting support), Teemu & Mila, Toni (SFP), Hirvonen & Musamaailma, the United States of America, Levytukku, Smoju, Terra Blues N.Y.C., Esa, Titti, Saunabadh, Taina, Silulalu, Unski, Juha Sippu, Lilli (R.I.P.), Cosmic Pope (vocals on the psychedelic part of rockin tonight), God, Olli & Riitta Lindström, Axu, Jude, Alcohol, Cannabis, June Hyde, A. Miettinen, A. Tiittanen, Ampeg, Jerry Springer, Bam & Jackass, Jesus, Tiina & Kari (for medical and other assistance), Unga Kaskelottar, Aurora, Taija, Kosmos, Hobela, Snake Blisten, Priide, West burger, Emme-jätkä, All Saints, Hinterland, Seppo, Skele, Kummarin Hasatalo, Dunkin Donuts, Martti (tunkee kyrpää suoleen) Ilvonen, Ray's Pizza (delivery), L.A., Matisse, Saffe, the Skreppers, Kerkko Koskinen's UltraBras, Järvinen, Matti Nvkänen, Henry Saari, Mutti, Steffe Glockenspiel, Wolfgang Funk, Larno Hartfield, Zompf, Aikuisten Lelukauppa, Eppu Walli & the Blue Dragon, Ras Max, Ras Muhammed, Joseph Nyabing, The Sack, Sami Olin, Francis Esv, st. Joseph rehabilitation center, All the Venice Beach dudes (i love you guys!), Thulsa Doom, The Great COKE-cola company of Los Angeles, Ian & heroin and the needles, Spike, The Dead who come to me at night (spirits of old lady & child: please don't be sad!), DJ Schwein and Komet Bar Reeperbahn, Voodoo Cafe Vienna, Colin, Austin and Doll House, Captain Morgan, (Mobay, Jamaica), Bill Yukich, Ricki Lake, Basti, Vaiski, Vainämöinen, Joffa Bond, Merja & Sikarihuone, Kiss-past, Camel, Marlboro, Saku & Ilves, Iortsi, Leo, homo-Mikko, Ana Murto, Mitja, Kämä, Kinde, Tolkki & Stratovarius, Demonos Sova, Parviainen, Hyge, Ville T. Nide, Klaus Järvinen, Julio Romero, Hannu Takala, Unski, Impaled Nazarene, The 69 Eyes, Jimsonweed, Pale, Jasse, Kartsa, Markkanen, Viki, Magnus, Kimmo Härmä, Pasi Heikkila, Titus Hjolm, Iloinen Pertti, Him, Elephantom, Donits-Osmo Experience, Elvis Prestley, Iggy Pop, Jack Daniel, Zyrtec, Prozac, Bill Clinton & democrates, Elton John, Colt, Smith&Wesson, Remington, Roudi, Juho Juntunen, Waldo & The People and The Waldos People, Matti Nykänen, Matti Paanala, Ili & Kode, Steve Vai, Stu Hamm, Alexis Sklarevski, Cathouse (Glasgow), Taru Tukeinen, Muippa (r.i.p.), Sampo, Kari Kosmos & The Lions of The North, Jah Shaka, Jahman Levi, Jah Levi, Lee 'Scratch' Perry, Haile Selassie, The Lion of Judah, I.N.R.I., Ras Tafari, Negus Negus, Bongo Hught, Petteri, Putu, Natty Dreadlocks, Markus Kavka & Charlotte, Che Guevara, Prince Immanuel, H.P. Lovecraft, William Blake, Klaus Kinski, Charles Manson, Marilyn Monroe, Kennedy & Lee Harvey Oswald, Neil Armstrong and the moon, Rockefeller, Hugh Hefner, Larry Flynt, Rocco Siffredi, Ron Jeremy, Jill Kelly, Traci Lords, Tom Byron, Ginger Lynn, Anita Blonde, Seven Eleven, NYPD, Johnny Cash, John Lee Hooker, David Copperfield, Harry Houdini, Osho, Orson Welles, Oscar Wilde, Luciano Pavarotti, Cicciolina, Bill Gates and Microsoft, China, Hugo Egon Balder, Roky Erickson, Fero Kinkanmaki & Klumppe Dumppe, Ozzy, Magic Johnson, Allu, Michael Jackson (The King of Pop), William Burroughs, Charles Bukowski, Susanna, Erkki Falck, Mikko Tainio, Mauri Korkeala, Sara, Seppänen (sepi), Kipa, Kuusiniemi, Läski-Aleksi, Hasa-papitat, Putkinorko (R.I.P.), 45 special (Oulu, Finland), Sumppi (Fuck you you fucking snitch!), Oki, shit-Sinikka, Jesus Dóner, Alexium, Philip 0.5l, Lucky Strike, Pikkis (R.I.P.), Jartsa (R.I.P.), Make (R.I.P.), Konsta (R.I.P.), Juska & A.G., sabrina, the Polish motherfucker, monkeywoman, Suvituuili, Him-shirt, Vaitteri, tentacles, The Wiglady, The foxgirl (thanks for the 5 strokes), telaketjy, mr. Apple, Big Rotten, Butterfly, Andy & Angela, Mike & Jude, Sam Yaffa, Colin Jonssen, Lyle Emmett, Teufel Scheibe, Hancock, Mazart, Jonna Tervomaa, Altarworld, Winston lights, Black Salem, Kafferi, Kemoterapia, Jesse, Lez, ert. * All songs written by: D.L. / published by Heartagram Ltd. except k.o.h.d. written by Bob Dylan/published by Sony music * Produced, mixed & engineered by: dr. Skrepper * coverDesign by: JuskillAmerica Notes * Here is some more information on the people thanked in the booklet: * Olli & Riitta Lindström are Linde's parents. * Jude is Linde's younger brother. * Jesse is Ville's younger brother. * Susanna was Linde's old Girlfriend who sang back up on Greatest Lovesongs Vol. 666. * The Polish Motherfucker is the band's nick name for a crazed fan in Poland who cut a lock of Ville's hair. * Erkki Falck was one of Linde & Ville's Math teachers. Category: Daniel Lioneye albums Category: HIM side projects